


Exploration Duty

by devrait (inconsequentia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Eggpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Sounding, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsequentia/pseuds/devrait
Summary: Trinity is sick of being assigned exploration duty. Yes, they know its necessary in order to make the world habitable for humans, but it’s also messy, sweaty, and really fucking boring. They don’t even let you go in pairs to have conversations. So much for the tolerant and merciful heavenly forces.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 128





	Exploration Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Just your bog-standard tentacle rape fic with oviposition. Read the tags etc.

Trinity is sick of being assigned exploration duty. Yes, they know its necessary in order to make the world habitable for humans, but it’s also messy, sweaty, and really fucking boring. They don’t even let you go in pairs to have conversations. So much for the tolerant and merciful heavenly forces.

They’ve been traversing this fuckdamn jungle for hours now and they can’t even fly because the foliage is so thick. Makes no sense why G-d can’t do this herself since she’s all-powerful or whatever. But no. Angels have to do the grunt work and survey the earth before the precious weakling humans can explore the earth.

Trinity is pretty sure G-d in all her creepy glory can hear her thoughts and, knowing they hate this, assign them to do this shit because they doubt the “almighty plan” or “could corrupt the humans” what’s the point of assigning humans free will in this fucked up science experiment if they’re not allowed to be exposed to new ideas in the first place? 

Whatever. This jungle isn’t going to walk through itself.

Eventually, Trinity comes across a pond or still water source of some sort. This is exactly why they shouldn’t be doing this job: they don't know shit.

They might as well take a break here ‘cause there’s nothing actively forcing them to work on this until they manage to figure out how to make their feet bleed.

They sit down on the embankment and put their feet in the water. It's a bit murky and algae-filled, but that’s not surprising for the environment. They can’t even see their feet under the water. It’s relaxing though, so who cares.

Trinity is relaxing with their eyes closed, so they don't see the rippling on the surface of the water until they feel something grab their foot. 

It feels slimy, but it’s got a good hold on them. They immediately jerk to alertness and try to get out of the pond to no avail. Whatever bullshit freak of biology G-d’s fucked up subconscious dreamt up in this jungle is strong enough to keep them trapped.

They try to fly away, but their wings even aren't strong enough to help them escape whatever's gotten hold of them. As they struggle, more tentacles are making their way out the water and wrapping themselves further around Trinity’s legs.

They try and kick, but they’ve practically lost all control of their lower body, and the tentacles keep creeping further up. 

“Help,” Trinity screams into the jungle as if anyone is close enough to hear it. “You don’t need a sword,” they mutter, “fucking assholes.”

The tentacles are wrapping around their waist now. They try to rip or push them off, but that just gives them access to their hands.

Almost all of Trinity is covered by the writhing, blue tentacles. They’re simultaneously gelatinous and surprisingly firm and transparent. There doesn’t seem to be any particular source under the water they’re coming from, but it’s too murky to tell, and even worse than before after the commotion of the struggle to capture Trinity.

Trinity is about to pray to G-d herself not to get eaten when one of the tentacles rips their wrap right off their skin, breaking their concentration. Trinity’s face goes slack in horror as they realize what the monster is actually after, reigniting their struggles.

The monster is barely phased by their attempts to free themself and simply starts spreading their legs and caressing their dick. Its tentacles are covered with some kind of viscous liquid that is gradually covering their entire body.

They attempt to regain their bearings to pray for help again, but as soon as they open their mouth, a tentacle shoves its way into their mouth, silencing them. It begins to secrete larger amounts of the thick, clear liquid, forcing Trinity to either swallow it or choke and drown. 

As they gulp down the liquid, they feel their body getting hotter. Their dick starts to rise, and their cunt begins to lubricate. Before they can do much more than realize what the liquid is, the tentacle in their mouth forces its way further down their throat, distracting them with the added sensation and choking.

It feels like it reaches all the way to their stomach, suppressing their gag reflex only by manually preventing any bile from escaping through their esophagus. They can’t breathe at all.

Just before Trinity blacks out, a smaller tentacle shoves itself into their nose and down their throat, providing air. It’s a horrifying sensation, to not be in control of breathing, but there’s no alternative to matching inhales and exhales to the air provided by the tentacle monsters unless they want to pass out.

The tentacles between their legs have begun to caress their genitals, spreading even more of the aphrodisiac along their dick and pussy, making them feel like they’re burning up. They can’t help but thrust into the touch of them for some kind of release that the tentacles seem ill-inclined to offer.

They hate that they feel a kind of relief when one of the tentacles begins a slow slide into their vagina. It feels heavenly to finally be stretched out like that after the oppressive heat of the aphrodisiac. It thrusts metronomically, from all the way against their cervix to just far enough in for the tip to grind against their G-spot. It’s pleasure and torture all at once.

One of the tentacles wraps around their dick and strokes it in a counterpoint to the one sliding in and out of their now dripping cunt. 

They try to jerk their hips away when they feel a small tentacle working into the tip of their dick, but they fail to escape and it slides inside. The aphrodisiac ensures that it's not unpleasurable, but it's such a foreign feeling that it makes a shiver run up their spine.

They feel another tentacle at the entrance to their cunt and can’t feel anything but relief as the added stretch helps to relieve the burning that keeps getting worse as they’re exposed to even more of the dreaded aphrodisiac. 

Trinity is so lost in the pleasure pain as they’re continually violated by this strange creature. Their drool is covering their face and front of their torso. Their eyes are practically unseeing, dazed from impossible amounts of stimulation.

Two tentacles come up and seem to have open ends to attach to their nipples, adding more aphrodisiac to their system and more stimulation to their overworked brain. 

More tentacles have made their way to Trinity’s aching cunt, stretching it to beyond what they would’ve thought possible. The tentacle in their piss slit has been replaced multiple times, going up in size each time until it’s the width of their pointer finger. Everything about them feels stretched out and melting.

They feel a sharp pain somewhere in their abdomen and vaguely comprehend that the one that originally sounded them was now penetrating their cervix and forcing the aphrodisiac into their uterus in order to force their cervix to permit more tentacles to enter it.

Trinity loses track of what’s happening to them for what could be hours, days, or minutes.

They don’t know how unnaturally stretched they are by the time they feel the spherical things enter their cervix. They’re practically resigned to the experience being forced upon them by this point and half too out of their mind with pleasure to give a shit about the eggs being stuffed into their womb. 

After at least 5 golf ball sized eggs have been forced past their cervix, the tentacles begin to speed up their motions, violently fucking in and out of all of their orifices and covering their body with the thick, heat-inducing liquid. 

Trinity comes abruptly, shooting sperm into the hollow tentacle that had taken up residence in their urethra. They barely notice the addition as the hollow tentacle carries their sperm into their own womb to fertilize the foreign eggs.

They pass out not long after.

Trinity fades in and out of consciousness. At one point, they awaken on some sort of soft dirt on their back. Their stomach is gigantic, and it feels like it’s trying to crush all their other organs. They pass out not long after.

They wake up once in a haze of pain in their lower body, but during that instance, they can’t comprehend anything other than the pain, and they pass out again.

When they finally wake up for good, they’re naked and wrecked on the shore of the original pond as if nothing happened. They’re sure they’re remembering correctly because they can still feel how open their cunt and piss slit are, and how stretched their stomach skin is.

“Fuck this,” They mutter, struggling to stand. “I’m not even gonna tell the warriors what they’re dealing with when they come to eradicate this shit. ‘explore, nothing can go wrong’ my ass”

Luckily their wings are dry enough to let them fly away.


End file.
